Daughter of Criminals
by TwilightAkatsukiAngels
Summary: Hidan and Kakuzu had a baby sixteen years ago, but they gave her up on Pein's orders. But when they see her in the field they abandoned her in, they will stop at nothing to get her back.
1. Chapter 1

**THEY SAY JASHIN WRONG IN THE EPISODES! **

**Hidan: Aka-Chan does not own Naruto or any characters in this story except for Akane and THAT'S JUST WRONG!**

**I KNOW!…Wait…about Jashin or that I don't own Naruto?**

**Hidan: The Jashin thing!**

**Kakuzu: Is this an Mpreg? *crosses fingers in hope it isn't***

**YES! MY FIRST!**

**Hidan: *turns pale and runs to the bathroom***

**Kakuzu: HIDA-CHAN! *runs after Hidan to bathroom***

**Summary: Hidan and Kakuzu had a baby sixteen years ago, but they gave her up on Pein's orders. But when they get word that a lilac haired teen by the name of Akane has become a rogue against Takigakure, they set out on a mission to bring back their baby girl. **

**Bulldog wearing a bikini! RANDOMNESS TIME! Do the cha-cha now! This is a prologue.**

"AAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hidan screamed as the baby was half-way out, pushing its way into the world. His grip on Kakuzu's hand tightened to the point that the Kakuzu thought his hand would break.

"You're gonna be ok, Hidan. You're gonna be ok." Kakuzu soothed as he wiped the sweat from Hidan's brow with his unoccupied hand. Hidan nodded and screamed again as the baby finally pushed itself all the way out. Hidan's breathing began to slow as he took his baby in his arms.

"It's a girl, Kuzu." He said as he rocked the crying child back and forth in his arms. "I want to name her Akane." Kakuzu nodded at Hidan's request and smiled down at the crying baby.

"You think she'll like me?" Kakuzu asked and sighed in relief when the baby stopped crying and looked up at him. She started to laugh.

"It's weird, though." Hidan stated. Kakuzu looked at him. "She has lilac hair, but neither one of us has lilac hair. We have silver and black. Her eyes, I can understand, but they're two different shades of purple." Kakuzu looked back down at her and nodded his head in agreement to what Hidan said.

"You think Leader-Sama will let us keep her?" Kakuzu's question was answered when Pein burst through the infirmary door and stood at the foot of the bed, glaring.

"No, you cannot keep that…thing. It will only get in the way." Hidan and Kakuzu both stared at Pein with wide, shocked eyes.

"Bu-but Pein-Sama-"

"No buts, Hidan. You will get rid of the nuisance today. If you keep it past the amount of time I am giving you, I will kill it and you. Don't say you can't die, Hidan. I know how to kill immortals." with that, Leader left the small family to mourn over their baby.

"Hey, Akane, baby, Daddy and Father are gonna come back for you in a little while. Don't move, ok?" Hidan told his newborn with misty eyes. Akane made a face, like she knew something was wrong, but nodded anyway. "Good. Bye, Baby." and with that, Hidan turned around and fled into Kakuzu's arms. Shortly after, Kakuzu turned around and began the long journey back to the hideout.

'_Why are daddy and father sad?' _Akane thought as she watched Hidan and Kakuzu leave. _'Why are they leaving me?' _that thought made her start crying. "WAAAAAAHHHHHH!" She cried and cried, but it didn't do anything. They were still leaving her.

"What is that, Karudo?"

"IT'S A BABY, JACK!" Next thing Akane knew, she was being lifted into the air by a man with long, brown hair that reached to his collar bone. He had dark, green eyes with a pale red surrounding them. On his forehead was a blue cloth with a piece of medal in the middle of it. On the medal was an arrow pointed down.

Curious, she reached up and yanked it off of his forehead and put it in her mouth.

"Hey, hey, hey! Spit that out, kid! I need that!" Karudo scolded as he pulled it out of her mouth.

"Let's take her back to Takigakure with us. I mean, no one else is here to claim her." Jack said as Karudo nodded his head eagerly. With that, they turned around and headed for Takigakure.

**Poor Akane. Being stolen by strangers. KIDNAPPERS! OMG! JASHIN WILL SMITE THEIR ASSES! SWOOSH! AWAY! I AM NOT A MONKEY! BYEBYE!**


	2. Akane Shisan: Age 16

**Hi, peoples. This person on a face book game called Pico named Dana(?)keeps cussing me out. I mean, all I did was call her a crazy woman because she said she would wait for my friend forever! That's crazy, right? Anyway, I do not own Naruto…*sob sob* WHY!**

**BTW, if Dana(?) is reading this, I'M SORRY!**

***Time skip: 16 years***

"Hey, Daddy! Can I go on a walk in the forest?" I yelled to Karudo, my 'daddy'. Hi, my name is Akane. I have lilac colored hair (no, it is not dyed) that goes down to my mid-back. My eyes are two different colors; My right eye a dark purple and the other one periwinkle. I'm wearing a black bellybutton shirt that has 'Can't Touch This' in cursive, glittery purple letters across the breast. On my legs is a pair of black, tight leather skinny jeans. On the right leg was the word 'Yaoi' and on the other leg was the word 'Fangirl' in red, gothic letters.

I know Karudo not my real dad, but he's like my daddy figure, while Jack, Karudo's boyfriend, is like my Father figure. "Which forest?" Daddy asked as he stuck his head in from the open doorway.

Daddy had dark brown hair that went down to his shoulders and dark, forest green eyes with where the white part of the eye is supposed to be was a pale red. Somewhere in the back of my mind I _knew_ that he reminded me of someone I had seen when I was a baby, but…

"The one that you guys keep talking about! I want to see it!" Daddy stiffened, then relaxed and smiled. "I would LOVE to take you! You want to know why we talk so much about it?" I nodded. Daddy walked over to me and hugged me tight. "That's where we found you, Akane. The cutest baby we had ever seen." He pulled away, but kept his hands on my shoulders as he looked me in the eye. "I wonder who could give birth to such a beautiful girl." I smiled.

"Thank you, Daddy. I love you." Daddy smiled. "I love you, too. Now, lets go get Jack and go to the forest." I nodded and we walked out of my room to find Jack. We found him sitting on the TV room couch, watching the Scary channel (that's what I call Nickelodeon in the morning)…wait…why was he watching the Scary channel? "Father, why are you watching the Scary channel?"

Father jumped in surprise and quickly changed the channel to the discovery channel. Poor father… "AKANE! KARUDO! How are you two to doing?" Jack was a very, VERY tall guy. He was about 6'3 with dark black hair and ocean blue eyes. He was wearing his , which was only a pair of pajama pants. No shirt. That reminded me of something, too, but I could never figure out what.

"We just wanted to go to the forest. You know, the forest we found Aka-Chan." Jack froze for a second, then broke out into a huge grin. "Of course! Let me go get dressed!"

Me and Karudo smiled at Jack's bipolarness and watched as Jack ran upstairs to get dressed.

DONE WITH THE 2ND SHAPTER! And yes, I said shapter. So what? Anyway, I will NOT add another shapter until I get at least _7 reviews 4 this shapter! _I am currently only getting at least 1 review for each story. Not shapter, _story. _It makes me sad… sniffle sniffle…


	3. Family Reunion Gone Wrong

Sorry for taking so long to update… I kinda lost inspiration for this story. But I'm still gonna continue it! Thank you everybody that reviewed! You got me my inspiration back. Enjoy the third chapter of 'Daughter of Criminals'!

Akatsuki POV

Hidan sighed as he walked down one of the many hallways of the Akatsuki base. _'Damn, Sasori can hit HARD when he's angry!' _He thought as he rubbed his forearm- oh wait, it isn't there anymore…huh…wait…

"WHEN DID THIS FREAKING HAPPEN?" I bet the entire base heard Hidan's LOUD exclamation. "Great, now I gotta go find my arm and get Kuzu to stitch it back on." Hidan perked up at the thought and ran to Sasori and Deidara's room, got his arm, and made his way to his and Kakuzu's shared room.

When he got there, he barged in, not bothering to knock, and practically flew over to Kakuzu's desk. He plopped down in Kakuzu's lap and said, "You gotta stitch my arm back on ~" Kakuzu looked down at him, then smiled slightly and gently grabbed the lost appendage.

When he was done stitching it back to the arm it originated from, he gently wrapped his arm around Hidan's waist and rested his head on his shoulder. "Do you know what today is, Hidan?" Kakuzu asked softly, his grip tightening around Hidan. Hidan's face instantly fell when he thought about it.

"It's Akane's 16th birthday…" Hidan whispered, burying his face in Kakuzu's neck. Kakuzu kissed the top of his head, then stood up with Hidan in his arms, bridal style. "We gotta go now if we want to get there on time." Kakuzu said gently setting Hidan back on his feet.

Every year on Akane's birthday, Kakuzu and Hidan go to the forest that they gave up Akane in at the exact same time so that they can remorse about the little bit of time they had as a family.

When Kakuzu and Hidan got there, they both froze in shock, and in surprise.

There, on the other side of the forest were three people. But that wasn't what made them freeze. In the middle of the three was a lilac haired girl with mis-matched purple eyes staring back at them.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOH! Sorry for the shortness. I sorta kinda lost some inspiration for this story…HeHeHe…I'm still gonna continue the story though! And it will be good. VERY good. That is my goal! Review! It makes me feel loved ****J.**


	4. Family Reunion Gone Wrong Part 2

This is chapter four of Daughter of Criminals! YAY! For those of you who are confused, the summary in chapter one is what was originally going to happen in the story.

*Akane POV*

As I stared at the two men across the field, I couldn't help but tilt my head to the side in confusion. Deciding to be friendly, I started running towards them with my arms wide. "Daddy! Father! I'm gonna go say hi to these people, okay?" I yelled over my shoulder. Daddy looked up and his eyes immediately widened.

"Akane! Don't go any closer to them!" It was to late. I was already giving them a hug excitedly.

"Hi! I'm Akane! What's your names?" They looked at each other happily then looked back down at me, smiling as they hugged me back.

"I'm Hidan," the shorter man with snow white hair and magenta eyes said pointing to himself "and this is Kakuzu." Hidan pointed to the tall man next to him. He had chocolate brown hair and emerald green eyes surrounded in a pool of red. He had stitches all over his body. My comments on these people: AWESOMELY EPIC!

"Daddy! Father! They're friendly! Come say hi!" I giggled out and stepped away from them a few feet. My parents glared at the awesome people and they stalked over to us. Daddy wrapped his arm around my shoulders and continued to glare at Hidan and Kakuzu.

"What are you criminals doing here? Shouldn't you guys be off killing innocent people somewhere?" Father said icily as he stepped in front of me and daddy. Hidan glared back at them and Kakuzu put an arm around Hidan's waist, trying to calm Hidan down.

"Who's top and who's bottom?" Everybody froze and stared down at me strangely. I, personally, didn't see how that was a weird question. It had to be asked eventually. Hidan broke out laughing and smiled.

"I'm bottom." I smiled back at him.

"I'm bottom as well…because I'm a girl." I told him, and we both started laughing.

"Hidan. Kakuzu. Pein-Sama wants you two." We all turned our heads to the left and saw a plant like man coming out of the ground. He was two toned -one side black and the other white- and had forest green hair. He had a venus flytrap on his head, and I decided to comment on it.

"Why do you have a plant eating your head?" Plant guy glared at me. His eyes widened and he snapped his head over to Hidan and Kakuzu and said the most surprising and confusing thing I have ever heard.

"You found Akane?"

Thank you all that reviewed. LOVE YOU ALL! REVIEW!


	5. SORRY!

I'm sorry, but I have no inspiration for this story at the moment. Or any of my other stories, for that matter. Again, SORRY! My new fandom is Hetalia, and in my opinion, my Hetalia stories are better than my Naruto ones. If anyone wants to use my story, then go ahead and take it. Tell me about it first, though. I thank all of those who reviewed for this story; you made me happy with the good things you said about it. I know I've said it before, but sorry. I will be getting a new account to put my Hetalia on. My username will probably be 'Hasta le Pasta'.

P.S. If you read Hetalia stories, than my first one will be up in about a month!

P.S.S. I will leave all of my stories up on this account for you all to read, if you like. You can take those stories too, if you tell me. Sorry, I just don't really want them anymore.

P.S.S.S. I AM SOOOOOO SORRY!

P.S.S.S.S I may come back and write some more for these stories in the future if nobody takes them.

I LOVE YOU ALL WITH ALL MY HEART!~

Farewell!


End file.
